


Love, Faith, Agony - Ereri

by zhanchengist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanchengist/pseuds/zhanchengist
Summary: There are better ways to say I love you than through words
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Love, Faith, Agony - Ereri

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read if you dont like ereri but otherwise please enjoy

It had all started during a fight. Levi couldn't even remember what the mission had been. It was almost nightfall and maybe they had been too relaxed. The sun still peaked out from behind candyfloss clouds of pink and orange but the faint outline of the moon could already be seen in the distance. It had truly been beautiful but now all he could remember was that feeling. Heart sinking, blood running cold, the feeling like the heart in his chest was about to be crushed to pieces. There is always a moment of silence when something terrible happens. A bone-chilling second where everything freezes and the realisation starts to kick in. His limbs felt heavy and useless but he still had to force himself to move, to fight, to _save_ him.

He knew that nothing could beat the horror of watching a titan grab Eren, blood falling the fifteen foot gap to the floor. He was too far away and on flat ground, all he could do was watch as the bright red blood fell onto the fresh green grass and bones cracked in the grip of the large hand. After everything he had done, when he was genuinely needed in a fatal situation, he was absolutely useless to the people who needed him the most.

Five seconds took an eternity to pass but someone had flown behind the titan and dug their blade into its neck. With a roar, it fell to the ground- Eren practically bounced when he hit the hard ground and Levi winced, standing next to him before he had even processed what was happening. There was blood everywhere, that was the first thing he noticed. Blood has a funny habit of getting absolutely everywhere and Levi would usually have let other people deal with this part but now he was on his knees beside the crumpled body, reaching a shaky hand towards his neck.

_thump, thump, thump_

He closed his eyes. Eren was alive. For now, at least, since it was clear that the pattern Levi felt under his fingers was irregular, it didn't take a genius to tell that he was dying. Everything after that was a blur, shouting orders to retreat, holding Eren in his arms as his friends looked on in horror. Warm, sticky blood seeped into the fabric of his shirt and pressed to his skin, all he could smell for days on end was the blood, as if it had just become a part of him.

Eren woke up almost immediately when they returned. The kid didn't like to scream and cry because looking weak was his biggest fear but almost as soon as he woke up he was screaming, no matter how much they tried to alleviate his suffering. Eventually he tired himself out from wailing, falling back into his mattress, breathing fast and shallow. He had never seen Eren look genuinely scared before but his blue eyes flashed with so much pain and fear that Levi was struck with the sudden need to save him. _Protect_ him.

_"I'm going to die.. aren't I?"_

He wasn't sure what he should answer. Realistically, yes, he was going to die, but he knew that you weren't supposed to say that and he wasn't sure he would even be able to say it. He nodded. Eren trusted him to tell the truth. He was going to die.

Fear loses its power over you as soon as the outcome of a situation becomes inevitable- nobody fears certainty. Eren was almost comforted by the preposition of death but Levi wasn't. Levi didn't fear titans, he didnt fear for the fate of humanity once Eren was gone. What Levi was terrified of was holding Eren in his arms and feeling him take his last breath when there was nothing he could do about it. In a way, his promise to die for the other had been a selfish indulgence, since, if he were to die for him, he wouldn't have to see him hurt. Levi knew better than anyone that fate never went his way.

Eren was crying now but at least the screaming had stopped. He wasnt sure if the pain between his eyebrows was from the noise or from stress. There were people stationed outside the door, strictly told to not come in. Levi wondered if the silence caused them to assume the worst. He thought about Mikasa and Armin but it's difficult to feel pity for others when your own soul is as deep into hell as it can get. Blood was staining the white bandage wrapped around his waist and Levi almost wanted to laugh at the stark contrast of colours. Eren was both fragile and well-built but as Levi looked him over one last time, he felt that he looked like a scared puppy trying to be strong. When they made eye contact, the man let out a choked sob, "I'm going to die." Levi nodded again, not trusting his own voice.

_"Captain.. Levi.. can you hold me?"_

His eyebrows drew together as he stared at the bleeding man. In any other situation, he would have been disgusted and probably have hurt Eren before lecturing him on bravery and respect. Eren didn't need to be brave anymore, there was nothing, nobody to be brave for. He nodded once again and stood slowly from his chair, Eren's eyes were clouded with pain and it seemed as if he was fading in and out of consciousness. Laying next to him and not being able to take his pain away was an agony akin to a hundred titans ripping into his flesh at once. His touches were gentle, afraid that he would cause even more pain. If he buried his face in his neck and inhaled, Levi would smell the metallic tang of blood instead of the familiar, heady scent. He stayed silent, watching Eren visibly calm in response to his touch.

A small tear fell from the corner of his eye as he watched Eren close his eyes and felt his breathing slow down.


End file.
